No me sueltes
by Lilup
Summary: Ahora que lo pensaba, no podia recordar el momento en que tomo su mano por primera vez, para el siempre habian estado unidas y ahora sentia aquel vacio doloroso que le quemaba el alma; el solo imaginar una vida sin Makoto lo hacia sentirse mal. MakoHaru week day 3 : Toma mi mano por siempre


Bueno bueno, mi aporte al dia 3 de la MAkoHaru week *q* : Toma mi mano por siempre  
>Pos esta chiquito pero con mucho makoharulove 737<p>

Dedicado a mi orquibeibi May *3* mi orquibabi babi Andy y todas mis orquibeibis del MakoHaru love y para todos ustedes hermosos lectores y MakoHaru fans :'3  
>Como siempre Free ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no todo seria amorsh 7u7<br>Y nada disfruten

No era posible, como paso esto. Un atractivo azabache caminaba sin rumbo en la agitada ciudad de Tokio  
>-Estupido Makoto- murmuro para si mismo pasando entre una multitud de peesonas desconocidas, que parecian estar tan sumidas en sus pensamientos que pasaban golpeando su atlético cuerpo.<br>Solo había sido un milisegundo en el que aquel cálido toque había desaparecido de la piel de su mano izquierda.  
>***Flashback***<br>Haru había tenido descanso aquel dia debido a los próximos entrenamientos previos a unas competencias amistosas.  
>Por lo que habia decidido pasar a recoger al castaño despues de sus clases. Ya de por si, llegar al lugar de reunión fue demasiado para el chico con hidrofilia, era muy molesto debido a la cantidad de gente que concurria aquellos lugares; pero después de algunos codazos y pisdas, pensar en que veria a su castaño lo motivaba a seguir, de lo contrario ya estaria en su casa tomando uno de sus habituales baños. En fin, luego de un viaje bastante molesto llegó, y al cabo de unos minutos los cuale ocupo parado a un lado de la puerta pensando en que platillo de caballa cenaria con el ojiverde; éste se acercó tan sonriente que hizo que se olvidara de todoas las molestias vividas en su travesía a la universidad del menor.<br>-Haru chan me alegra que estés aquí - dijo dedicándole aquella mirada que solo existe entre ellos.  
>-Si...y deja el chan Makoto- dijo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible y un nuevo ligero sonrojo producto de que ahora sus manos se hallaban entrelazadas.<br>Y asi empezaron a dirigirse a sus hogares, y ahora Haru agradecia que las demás personas esten tan metidas en su mundo que dejaran a ambos en paz en el suyo propio.

Hasta ahi todo habia sido perfecto, hasta que entraron a una zona donde la multitud se había puesto peor, debido a que en varios lugares era hora del almuerzo y varios salian de sus centros hacia sus hogares; fue en uno de esos momentos que ambas manos se soltaron y se perdieron.  
>Ahora regresamos con nuestro joven con amor desmedido al agua buscando con necesidad a su chico orca.<br>-Tch!- se quejaba por milésima vez el azabache.  
>Ahora que lo pensaba, no podia recordar el momento en que tomo su mano por primera vez, para el siempre habian estado unidas y ahora sentia aquel vacio doloroso que le quemaba el alma; el solo imaginar una vida sin Makoto lo hacia sentirse mal. Cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a lo que parecia ser un parque de repodo con una hermosa fuente en el centro y arboles cuya sombra se veia muy atrayente, camino hacia aquel lugar, cayendo rendido y cansado ; entonces recordo su celular, luego de hablar con Makoto y explicarle donde se hallaba decidio descansar mientras el menor venía por él.<br>Al cabo de unos minutos, sintio una presencia parada cerca a el y al abrir los ojos...ahi estaba, el chico que tanto amaba, el que habia decidido era para él, tendiendole la mano, aquella que siempre le brindaba soporte, en los momentos mas difíciles ; y sin dudarlo dos veces la sujetó sintiendo aquella calidez recorrerle nuevamente el cuerpo.  
>Makoto tiro ligeramente de él ayudandolo a ponerse de pie, entonces Haruka aprovecho la inercia y le robo un fugaz beso, pasando a susurrarle algo en la oreja al chico de su vida.<br>-Toma mi mano por siempre-  
>Y el castalo jamas fue tan feliz en su vida como en ese momento, por ahora.<p>

Gracias por leer.  
>Nos vemos ^^<p> 


End file.
